Freezer Burn
by Natalie Elizabeth
Summary: Castle was Beckett's first thought after she was revived. So if he was first in her mind, shouldn't he be first in her heart? What really should have happened after Beckett and Castle escaped from the freezer.


**Just a short little one shot, because this really annoyed me and the idea simply wouldn't go away**

* * *

**A big thank you to_ TonyCastle for being a beta on this story._**

**_Although all errors are mine. Simply because there are times I wont admit that i am wrong :)_**

* * *

_Freezer Burn_

_By_

_Natalie Elizabeth_

Beckett's eyes flashed open.

"Castle!"

She sat up but immediately felt hands on her body forcing her back down.

"No. Let me go," she screamed. "Castle"

Beckett struggled against the hands forcing her to lay down as she tried to make sense of the images that were flooding her brain. A white room. A dark warehouse. A red digital clock. A freezer. Beckett started to shiver as she suddenly felt extremely cold. The freezer, the shoot out. She had been stuck in a freezer with Castle. The last thing she remembered was sitting on the cold floor of the freezer in Castle's arms. He was holding her tight while apologizing for getting them into the mess they were in. It wasn't his fault. If it hadn't been for Castle they never would have found the bomb. Bomb. The red digital clock.

"Bomb," she screamed out.

Beckett elbowed her captor as she sat up.

"There is a bomb. Castle. Where's Castle. Castle! "

"Yo, Beckett calm down it's fine."

Beckett frowned at the voice. She knew that voice. Beckett's eyes quickly scanned over the area in front of her. She was no longer in the freezer. She was in the back of some sort of van, an ambulance judging from all the equipment. Her eyes hit on the man standing in the open doorway.

"Esposito."

The hands of her captor reached for her again and she swatted them away her eyes not leaving the detective.

"Esposito there is a bomb. You have to find it. You have to stop it. Castle. Where is Castle?"

Esposito climbed into the van. "It's ok Beckett, we got this. We found the bomb. Bomb squad has defused it."

"Castle. Where is Castle?" she demanded.

"He is ok. They are working on him right now. He is going to be fine, right Josh." Esposito nodded his to the man next to her.

Beckett frowned as she turned to look at the person who had tried to keep her down. Her eyes roamed over the dark hair and eyes of the man before her.

"Josh. What are you doing here? I thought you were in Haiti."

"Kate , just try to calm down. Lay down, " the doctor told her.

Kate frowned as she started to lean back then stopped. "No," shouted as she sat back up. "Castle, where is Castle. I have to see him."

Josh frowned at her. "He is fine. He is in the other ambulance being worked on right now. You need to lie down and relax." Josh placed his hand on her shoulder and urged her down.

Beckett shrugged out of his grasp. "He is being worked on. As in there's something wrong."

"He just hasn't come to yet Beckett," Esposito told her. "Ryan is watching over him."

"I have to see him."

Beckett pulled off the blanket that was covering her and tried to stand up.

"Wait," Josh told her angrily. "Let me unhook you first."

Beckett looked down and realised she was attached. Tubes and wires were tailing off her body.

"Get this stuff off of me," she told him.

In seconds she was detached and was making her way out of the ambulance with assistance from Esposito.

"Kate. Wait."

Beckett turned to see Josh had followed her out.

"If you won't relax, at least take a blanket."

The momentary chill she had felt when she remembered her time in the freezer returned with a vengeance. She allowed Josh to wrap the blanket around her while she gazed at the vehicle next to her. She couldn't see Castle but could see Ryan standing by the doorway looking in just as Esposito had done with her.

When Beckett felt arms wrap around her she stepped back in shock.

"Josh, what are you doing?"

Josh reached a hand out to her and stroked her arm.

"I am just glad you're ok Kate."

Beckett took another step back.

"What makes you think you can just come back and everything is going to be fine between us."

"Kate I am sorry, I.."

"You left Josh," she interrupted him. "You made the decision to go without even discussing it with me."

"I know," he told her. "I realised I mad ea serious mistake and I came back."

"Beckett," the loud scream broke through the silent night.

Beckett turned to look at the ambulance from whence the voice had come from.

"No Josh, the mistake you made was coming back. There is nothing here for you. At least, not when it comes to me."

"Kate, you're not thinking straight. You have been through a terrible ordeal."

Beckett nodded. "You're right Josh. I have been through something terrible. The whole time I was in that freezer, I never once wished you were there comforting me."

"Beckett! Where's Beckett. I need to find her. Beckett!." Castle voice once again rang out through the night.

Beckett bit her lip and glanced at the vehicle where Castle was being treated. "I have to go where I am needed Josh," she then turned to look at the man in front of her. "Just like you need to go where you are needed. Go back to Haiti Josh. You can do some real good work there."

Beckett then turned and walked away. Ryan greeted her with a smile and a nod as she approached the ambulance.

"Get your hands off me, Dr Nick Riviera. Where's Beckett? Kate."

Beckett cringed at the sound of Castle screaming himself hoarse.

"Castle it's ok. I'm here."

With Ryan's assistance Beckett climbed into the back of the ambulance.

"Beckett," his voice was filled with relief.

Beckett sat next to the paramedic who was trying to treat Castle.

"It's ok. I am fine."

Castle's lip trembled. "You're ok, we're ok?"

Beckett nodded and reached out for his hand. She gave it a squeeze and smiled at him.

"We will be fine Castle. Lie down and let the paramedic unhook you."

Castle frowned at her before looking down at himself and seeing the hardware attached to him. It seemed as if Castle had been in much the same state as she had been when she woke up. Didn't register she was in an ambulance with people around her trying to save her life. Her first thought had been Castle and she had been his. Castle seemed to calm down for a few seconds and allowed the paramedic to work on him.

"The bomb," he said suddenly. His eyes widened as he looked at Beckett once again. "We have to stop the bomb."

"Already taken care of," Esposito told him.

Once he was free Beckett helped Castle up and out of the ambulance. The pair approached their team. As Castle shivered, Beckett lifted the blanket Josh had given her and offered the edge of it to him. He smiled at her and accepted it, huddling close to her so they could both share the blanket.

"You said the bomb squad defused the bomb," Beckett questioned Esposito. "How did you find it? We thought they left."

"How were we found?" Castle asked. "No one knew where we were going."

Esposito shrugged. "We're detectives. We detect."

Ryan rolled his eyes at his partner. "Alexis"

"Alexis," Castle explained looking around as if expecting to see his daughter.

Ryan nodded. "Alexis called when she got home and found you weren't there. She couldn't get in touch with you and you didn't leave a note so she got worried. We tried to call Beckett to see if she knew where you had gone. When she didn't respond and then Josh came by looking for her -,"

"Well we just knew the two of you had probably gone off and done something stupid." Esposito interrupted. " So we put out an APB for your car and we got a hit. We also got the surprise of our lives when on the way here we see a van on the side of the road with a flat tire. Turns out the guys can plan a terrorist attack but can't remember to keep a good spare tire. "

"They got a flat tire" Castle asked surprised.

Esposito shrugged. "This is an industrial area. Nails, sharp bits of metal, there's loads of that crap on the road here."

Castle looked at Becket and wasn't surprised by her shocked expression. Who would have thought an evil mastermind could be thwarted by a day to day problem?

"Detective Beckett, Mr Castle."

Castle and Beckett turned around as a unit and saw Agent Fallon striding towards them.

"Can I have a word with you?"

"Agent Fallon, Castle and I have been through a lot in the last 24 hours. If you are just going to read us the riot act about not following orders than it is just going to have to wait. I don't know about Castle but I am freezing and I just want to get warm. I am sure he wants to go home and see his family."

Agent Fallon nodded at them both. "I understand. I just wanted to congratulate you both on a job well done."

The agent held out his hand and both Castle and Beckett took turns shaking it.

"I can't say it was a pleasure working with you both, but it was certainly interesting."

Castle smiled. "Don't take this the wrong way but I hope we never meet again."

Agent Fallon nodded. "Me too." He waved at the couple before walking off.

"Come on guys." Esposito ushered them towards a car. "Montgomery says to get the two of you home."

"And this time make sure you both stay there." Ryan added.

Beckett didn't even argue. She was tired and cold. Now that she knew the world wasn't going to end she just wanted to head home. Ryan and Esposito could deal with the scum bags. That's how tired she was, she was calling them scumbags. Like Siamese twins, Castle and Beckett followed Ryan and Esposito over to their car.

"Kate."

Beckett stopped when she heard Josh's voice. She turned to look at the man, she had almost forgotten that he was there. Beckett bit her lip thinking for a few seconds before lifting the blanket off herself.

"Why don't you go ahead," she told Castle.

He nodded at her and she couldn't help but notice the light seemed to drain out of his eyes. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow."

Beckett smiled at him as she stroked his arm. "No Castle, I mean go and sit in the car and make sure Espo cranks the heater up. I'll be back in a second."

Beckett attempted to run over to Josh but it soon became evident that she was too worn out. She didn't want to deal with this now but she realised she had to.

"What do you want Josh?"

"I want to talk about this Kate," he reached out again to stroke her arm much like she had done to Castle just seconds earlier but she backed away.

"Talk about what. You made the decision to go to Haiti."

"But I changed my mind," he told her.

Beckett nodded at him. "And I changed mine too. I am sorry Josh. I thought the relationship we had was what I wanted but it isn't. I want more. I want something different."

Josh sighed. "You want him, don't you?"

Beckett bit her lip. "I want the opportunity to find out."

"I knew something wasn't right, it hasn't been for weeks."

Beckett closed her eyes as guilt swept over her. She hadn't been right since Castle had kissed her. It had been a ruse to save Ryan and Esposito but there was nothing fake about the emotions behind the kiss. It had been filled with desire and passion. Beckett had tried to kid herself that the kiss was forbidden which was why it was so memorable. As the days turned to weeks she still couldn't stop replaying the memory over and over in her mind. The way Castle had quickly snaked his hands into her hair and brought her lips to his. His almost scared expression when their first kiss had ended. Then Castles verbalisation of what she was feeling. '_That was amazing'_. He had tried to cover up his statement by saying it was about the way she had taken the goon out. She knew it was a lie though. The kiss had affected him as much as it had affected her.

"I am sorry Josh."

He shook his head at her. "It's fine. I saw this was happening and I should have done something. Anything, but I didn't. If you are sure we can't work this out then you're right. I should be in Haiti."

Beckett nodded at him.

"Take care of yourself Kate."

He leaned in to hug her and this time she allowed him to. "You to Josh, good luck."

He gave her a brief smile before walking off. Beckett sighed, she had never meant to hurt him. When they met she had been recovering from Castle going off with his ex to the Hamptons. She had originally told Josh no when he asked her out but she had kept his number anyway. After a month she had decided to call him, thinking it might get her mind off of Castle. For awhile it briefly had, then she had started comparing the two men. Castle wouldn't have done this. Castle would have done this differently. Almost dying twice was the slap in the face she needed. She couldn't keep kidding herself.

As memories of being in the freezer, what must have been hours before, flooded her mind Beckett recalled her last thoughts. Castle. His arms had been around her trying to keep her warm, trying to keep her alive. She wanted to tell him how she felt if it was the last thing she did. Things were still a little fuzzy. She knew she had said it over and over in her mind but she wasn't sure if she had said it to the man. The man who was currently waiting for her.

Beckett turned and made her way over to the idling car. She opened the car door and climbed in immediately noticing the temperature difference.

"Is everything ok," Castle asked as he lifted the blanket off the seat.

Beckett closed the door and settled under the blanket.

"Yeah. Let go guys."

"I thought Josh was in Haiti," Castle inquired.

Beckett sighed as she leaned against the seat. She really didn't want to have this conversation in front of Ryan and Esposito. The pair would find out about her break up with Josh, just not now. She wanted to talk things over with Castle first.

"Castle, can we talk about this later?"

"Sure. Sorry."

Beckett closed her eyes as the movement of the car almost lulled her to sleep. She needed to talk to Castle but she needed to sort things out in her head first. The drive was eerily silent and she was glad Ryan and Esposito were giving her the peace she needed. When the car stopped Beckett's eyes flashed open as if she expected to find herself back in the freezer.

"Castle, wake up."

Beckett turned to see that Castle had dosed off.

Beckett reached out and shook him gently.

"Castle we're home,"

His eyes slowly fluttered open and he gave her a drowsy smile.

"Home?" he asked.

Beckett nodded at him. "Yeah we are at your home."

His eyes dimmed once again. "Oh right of course. My home, where I live."

Beckett bit her lip. "Castle would it be ok if I came in. I am just not ready to go home to a cold empty home. "

His eyes lit up. "Yes. Sure. You're more than welcome."

Beckett smiled. "Thank you. Ryan, Espo I'm..."

"We heard." Ryan told her.

"Just try not to get killed this time," Esposito gave them a stern look before smiling. "Go on, get out of here."

Beckett shuffled out of the car Castle following her. He quickly ushered her into the building and then up to his loft. His hands shook as he tried to open his door.

"Do you think you'll ever be warm again?" he asked her.

Beckett smiled. "I feel like I could sit in a steaming tub for a month and still be cold."

She placed her hands over Castle's and helped him with the door. Heat once again swept over her as they entered the loft.

"Richard. Oh thank God you're.. Kate darling, oh we are so glad the both of you are alright."

"I knew it wasn't like you to turn your phone off," Alexis told her father. "You didn't leave a note so I got worried."

"I am glad you did," Castle strode over to his daughter and gave her a hug. "You saved our lives. Oh you're so warm."

"Here Richard," Martha picked up the blanket from the couch. "Sit down, you to Kate. Alexis why don't you make them both a steaming cup of coffee."

"No coffee for me thanks," Kate told Martha as she sat down on the couch and accepted the blanket. "Almost dying makes you really tired."

"Tea?" Alexis offered.

Beckett smiled. "Tea would be lovely."

Martha urged her son to sit down. "You two keep each other warm while I'll help Alexis."

Castle groaned as his mother left. "I am sorry Beckett."

Beckett shrugged. "For what? Your mother is right. I don't know about you Castle, but I am still freezing. There is plenty of room under this blanket."

Castle stood there frozen in shock not in temperature at Beckett's request. When she lifted the edge of the blanket he quickly hurried over to her. Yes they had shared a blanket before but that hard been more out of necessity. There was another blanket sitting on the other couch that he could have used. Beckett was staring right at it yet she was offering to share hers. Sliding under the blanket Castle felt himself warm all over instantly.

"I don't know about you Castle but all I feel like doing is sleeping."

Castle didn't have a chance to respond because he was again awestruck when Beckett rested her head on his shoulder.

"Castle, can I stay here?"

Castle gulped. "Yes of course. The spare room is always ready."

Beckett shook her head as she nuzzled into his shoulder. "No I mean here, right here."

"Beckett is everything.."

"Here we are dears."

Castle gritted his teeth as his mother and daughter came over with their tea interrupting them.

"Dad are you sure you are ok,"

"Alexis why don't we leave them to it. I am sure they are very emotionally drained from today."

Castle watched as he saw mother throw over exaggerated looks at his daughter. Well thank you mother.

"Sure ok. Yell if you need anything Dad."

Castle felt Beckett lift off his shoulder as she reached forward and grabbed her tea off the table. She took a sip of her tea and groaned.

"Mmm honey."

Castle was thinking the same thing and he hadn't even taken a sip of his tea yet. He reached for his mug and wrapped his hands around the warmth. Beckett was here, in his home, sharing a blanket with him. He didn't want to ask but he had to know.

"Beckett why are you here?"

Beckett kept her mug close to her mouth. "It's where I want to be."

Castle gulped. "What about Josh. One minute your telling me he is in Haiti, the next he is back. He must be racking up some frequent flyer miles."

Beckett chuckled at Castle's lame attempt at a joke. She leaned forward and placed her half finished mug of tea back on the table.

"Josh and I are over Castle."

Castle frowned. "But I saw you hugging him. Not that I was spying or anything."

This time Beckett laughed out loud. "Your face was plastered against the glass like you were one of those Garfield toys Castle."

Castle hung his head down in guilt over being caught. "I was just making sure you were ok."

Beckett took the mug out of his hand and placed it on the table next to her own. "I am ok Castle, thanks to you. You kept me alive today."

Castle shrugged. "We kept each other alive."

"Yeah we did."

"It still doesn't explain why you are here Beckett." Castle implored.

Beckett sighed. "Actually it does. We almost died today."

"I am aware of that, it still..."

"Let me finish Castle. We could have died today. We could have died and I would never have known what it's like to truly be in love."

Castle frowned at her. "Beckett,"

"It's not like I have never felt love before. I have. I love my parents. I love Lanie and the guys and even a few men in the past. The thing is I have never felt that deep down, burning passion, sick to the stomach love before. And I know I don't want to die without ever experiencing that."

Castle bottom lip began to quiver. "What are you saying Beckett?"

"Kate," she told him. "I am Kate and you are Rick. We are just two people."

"We are," he agreed.

"I just broke up with Josh and I still need some time to go over a few things but..."

"But," Castle probed.

"If you are willing to give me a little time, I want to dive in. I want to dive in with you Rick."

"Dive in?"

Beckett nodded. "Yes. Unless I am reading the signals wrong?"

Castle's eyes widened "No, no. I want to dive in with you to Beckett. Kate," he amended. "Kate. If my signals aren't obvious enough ill hire out a blimp...or a skywriter."

Beckett smiled at him as she bit her lip nervously. "It's just I need some time Rick and I know it's wrong of me to ask you to wait."

"No Kate. I think waiting is ok, I am willing to wait. You are right. You just broke up with Josh and I don't want to be the rebound guy. I know in the past I have come across as a love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy. I am not like that anymore Kate. I promise. I want you to be 100% sure of that before we start anything."

Castle grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. "I really do care about you Kate,"

"And I care about you to Rick. That's why I want to get this right. Can you give me a few weeks, a month maybe?"

"Whatever you need,"

Beckett nodded at him before settling back under the blanket.

"What I need is to feel safe and warm,"

Castle took a chance and wrapped his arm around Beckett's shoulder. When she snuggled into his chest his heart did somersaults.

"I'll protect you, Always."

The end

* * *

_Ahh yes so this story is filled with Corn and Cheese right. Ha Ha_

_Oh well. It was fun to write and I hoped you enjoyed it._

_Please Review and make my day brighter. :)_


End file.
